scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Eating Crow
| UK= May 29, 2016 (Boomerang) | storyby= Josie Campbell | teleplayby= Josie Campbell Jon Colton Barry Marly Halpern-Graser | directedby= James Krenzke | previousepisode= | nextepisode= }} Eating Crow is the twenty-first episode of season 1 of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Premise Fred helps an attractive farmer he wants to impress, when a terrifying scarecrow comes to life and tries to ruin her family's business. Synopsis Crows are eating corn in a field, when one of the crows notices a scarecrow. The crow seems scared at first, then the other crows start making fun of it. Suddenly, the scarecrow comes to life and scares away the crows, then it notices a nearby farm and heads right to it. The gang is driving in a countryside, when a mysterious sound is heard, Fred thinks it's the Mystery Machine, but it's actually Shaggy and Scooby's stomachs who apparently have a language of their own. They say very offensive things about Fred, when he asks for them to pick on somebody their own size, Velma adds that they ate his body weight in beef jerky. Reluctant, Fred agrees to stop by a farmers market, if Shaggy and Scooby's stomachs stop mocking him. When they arrive at the farmers market, everybody gives them dirty looks. Fred claims that they're just admiring the van's paint job. When they stop, Shaggy and Scooby run right out for the food. Daphne likes how Shaggy and Scooby are best friends, she reveals that even though her family had show horses, she never really had a pet of her own. Fred then notices a pretty farm girl and apparently gets very close to her face. Shaggy and Scooby show up and order Fred's body weight in produce to go, but the girl's father Jonathan says nope. She introduces herself as Beth and states that their inventory is light because they've been having some trouble on their farm. Velma is confused that Beth deciphered all that from nope. Beth explains that her father is a man of few words; nope, yep, and meddling. Fred introduces himself to Beth and asks to help solve the problem. Beth says that a scarecrow has come to life and is terrorizing their farm, scaring Shaggy and Scooby. Fred says that they'll help which Beth agrees, saying that they have no other options to which Jonathan replies with yep, but Beth berates him with his idea of selling the farm. The gang arrives at the farm unaware that the scarecrow is watching them through the corn fields. Daphne then sees and rabbit and immediately adopts it as her new pet (even though the rabbit hates the idea). Fred starts looking for cluse and then decides to search a haystack that's "conveniently" at the scene of the accident, which causes Velma to sneeze because sh'es allergic to hay. Beth reveals to Fred that's always where they stack the hay, claiming that her farm is very typical, to which Fred nervously agrees. Beth says that since the scarecrow came to life the crows have been eating all their fruits and vegetables, Scooby and Shaggy then volunteer to protect the food from everything but them and rush right to the field. Fred then asks why the scarecrow is attacking her farm, Beth explains that there's an old legend from the 1700s about Jebidiah Thorn who unce owned all the land and couldn't tolerate trespassers, they claimed he used black magic and vowed that one day he would return to reclaim his land. Beth says that the farm has been divided into two Jonathan's farm and Old Tom's farm, she claims they've never been on the best of terms. Meanwhil,e Fred is trying to find secret doors in the barn, then accidenaltly finds one (which is the big door in the barn). Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby dress themselves as scarecrows to get rid of the crows. The crows then leave, but not because of Shaggy and Scooby, but because of the scarecrow right behind them. The scarecrows starts chasing them through the fields to the barn, where Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues, But Velma's sneezing is getting in the way. Velma sees a mysterious man y the corn field, but then Daphne shows up with a pig in her hands. Fred tries to get Velma and Daphne to stay focused because he promised Beth he'd help her. He inspects the barn and finds what appearsto be foot prints. Then Shaggy and Scooby run into them along with the scarecrow. The scarecrow chases the gang and along the way Daphne picks up and goat and a duck. They get inside the house and close the door, but then the scarecrow gets in through the other door. The gang then separates with the scarecrow chasing Shaggy and Scooby into the corn ields. With nowhere to go, Shaggy and Scooby trick the scarecrow by dressing up as characters from the wizard of oz, making the scarecrow go down the fake yellow brick road, and giving him tons of stuff for the journey. After escaping the scarecrow, Fred thinks they should be alright until he see sVelma's face. Velma claims she's fine, but Fred disagrees with her and Daphne for having so many animals (including aobsters, which Daphne isn't exactly sure where she got it). Beth then walks in asking if the gang is alright. Fred then goes back to his mystery solving stance and finds what appears to be more footprints, but Beth states that the tracks came from a broom. Fred then takes Daphne and Velma then leaves the shed, but not before asking for a hose to clean them up. They meet the mysterious man from before who asks where Jonathan is. He asks them to give Jonathan a piece of paper and tell him he needs to back off. They see the paper has both properties and they have strange markings on them, so Velma decides that the gang should pay a visit to Old Tom. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby try once again to get rid of the crows, this time by dressing up as big crows so the other crows would follow them. Then the crows attack them, then Old Tom shows up and scares the crows away. The rest of the gang arrive at Old Tom's farm and this time Daphne has a horse. They look at the map to find one of the x's,when Velma takes a look her face starts to puff up because she's also allergic to crabgrass. They reunited with Shaggy and Scooby, then meet up with Old Tom. He says that the scarecrow has been attacking his farm to,o which scared off all his farm ands. The scarecrow then comes out of the corn ield and chases the gang ouce again, to which during said chase Daphne gets a sheep and a chicken. After losing him, Beth shows up and questions their actions. Fred then shows her the map with the markings that link oo the marking of the land. However, Daphne claims that they didn't find any markings on Beth's farm, then Shaggy reminds Fred that he found scarecrow tracks in places that the scarecrow has never been. Which basically mean sthat none of the clues add up. Beth tries to cheer Fred up for not solving the mystery then goes to check on her father. Daphne then admits that they've all been distracted by various thing;s Daphne forcing a bond onto various animals, Velma not admitting that her allergies are causing her problems, Shaggy and Scooby always being distracted, and Fred trying to impress Beth with his mystery -olving skills. This causes Fred to realize that the clues not adding up is the biggest clue of all, it also causes Velma to realize that her allergies aren't a distraction they're the final piece of the puzzle, the gang then goes to trap the scarecrow. Shaggy and Scooby go into the cornfields dressed as farmers. The scarecrow shows up and chases them to the silo, where apparently there are two scarecrows. Shaggy and Scooby jump off the silo and land in the hay, then the scarecrows become shocked at the sight of each other. Fred then opens the silo, trapping the scarecrows. Later, Beth is impressed by Fred's skills then wonders about the two scarecrows, to which Fred reveals to be Beth's father Jonathan and Old Tom. Fred explains that the clues were contradictory, because there were two scarecrows, both completely unaware that the other one had the same idea. It turns out there's natural gas under both farms, so Jonathan and Old Tom both dressed up as the scarecrow to scare the other one off their land. The x markings were left over from the survey equipment which Jonathan cleared away from his land, that's what made the footprints from earlier. The final clue was that Old Tom stuffed his costume with crabgrass which made Velma's face and eyes puff up and Jonathan stuffed his costume with hay which made Velma sneeze and her eyes all watery. The creepy man then reveals he's from the gas company, because Johnathan hired him to survey his property and the note to back off was a message from Old To, because they were accidentally on his property and needed to back off about 8.9 ft. from it. Fred then orders the officers to arrest the two, but Old Tom stops him, because since there's natural gas under both their farms their both rich. So Jonathan and Old Tom make an agreement without pressing any charges. Fred then tries to get Beth to have lunch with hi, but turns him down because he tried to sedt her father to jail, so Beth leaves with her father who says meddling. Daphne then lets all her animals go. The gang gets in the van knowing all their distractions are for the birds. Then Velma sneezes all over the windshield. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Beth * Land surveyor Villains: * Scarecrow 1 * Jonathan * Scarecrow 2 * Old Tom Other characters: * Crows * Miscellaneous farmers * Mrs. Blake * Showhorse * Sheep * Jebediah Thorn * Daphne's bunny * Daphne's pig * Daphne's goat * Daphne's duck * Daphne's lobster * Daphne's horse * Daphne's sheep * Daphne's chicken * Police officers Locations * Southern United States ** Farmers' market *** Farmer Jonathan's Produce stand ** Jonathan's farm ** Old Tom's farm *** Farmhouse Objects * Colonel Jerkey * Dog biscuit * Apples * Fred's magnifying glass * Poofs * Wheelbarrow Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Eating Crow was originally intended to air on March 19, 2016, but Cartoon Network replaced it with an episode of Teen Titans Go! at the last minute; Boomerang also replaced what would've been their encore showing with a rerun of Gremlin on a Plane. Instead, it was briefly released on Cartoon Network's website, as well as on Xfinity. * "Eating crow" is an American colloquial idiom, meaning humiliation by admitting wrongness or having been proven wrong after taking a strong position. Crow is presumably foul-tasting in the same way that being proven wrong might be emotionally hard to swallow. * This is one of the few times in the history of the franchise where the culprit in disguise doesn't go to jail, as well receiving no form of punishment for their actions. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy and Scooby as scarecrows; Dorothy and her friends from The Wizard of Oz; and crows. * Traps: * Daphne Du Jour: Wants a close pet/animal friendship like Shaggy has with Scooby. Cultural references * A farmer and wife at the farmer's market resemble those in the American Gothic painting. * Shaggy and Scooby fool the scarecrow into going down a fake yellow brick road like in the MGM film The Wizard of Oz. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Colonel Jerkey is now spelled "Colonel Jerky" (which may be correct, but not consistent). * "Farmers' market" is misspelled as "Farmer's market." * Jonathan's name is also spelled "Johnathan" on the the surveyor's map, when it was already spelled the former on his produce stand banner and later in the end credits. In other languages Home media * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season 1, Part 2 - Teamwork Screamwork DVD set released by Warner Home Video on January 16, 2018. Quotes References External links * TBA | series= Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 episodes